(1)Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damper disk used as a clutch disk in a friction clutch, and particularly to a damper disk of a so-called "flange division" type in which a flange-like portion provided around an output hub of the damper disk is divided into a plurality of annular portions, so that a maximum torsion angle of twisting angle between an input part and the output hub may be increased for improving absorbing effect for torque vibration.
(2)Description of the Prior Art
A damper disk similar to that described above is disclosed in the Japanese first laid-open publication No. 62-184229. The damper disk disclosed there has an output part which is divided into inner and outer hubs, and a flange integrally formed around the outer hub is connected to an input plate through a plurality of spring pairs, each of which includes springs in series with spacers therebetween.
However, since the prior structure described above is not provided with a stopper for restricting relative rotation or twisting between the input plate and the flange, the springs are fully compressed, which may cause breakage of the springs.
Further, since the prior structure described above includes an arc-shaped (i.e., C-shaped) spring as a connecting spring for connecting the outer hub to the inner hub, the connecting spring can not deflect to a large extent, and thus it may be impossible to determine a sufficiently large maximum torsion angle between the inner and outer hubs.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a damper disk, overcoming the above-noted problems.